pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Mournful-Death
The Mournful-Deaths were a servants of a Child of Morus Alba Su Ming. Appearance Their bodies were indistinct, and their aura of death was incredibly thick. They were not living people, but the souls of the dead.Ch. 1264 Ch. 1270 Background They are a race, who existed during ancient times in Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. There are few of them, but they managed to shake the entire Expanse Cosmos, because this race was able to fuse with laws from birth. The Lord Harmonious Morus Alba was the one who personally wiped them off in the past. But only their physical bodies were killed. Their legacies could not be wiped off. This is something not even the Lord Harmonious Morus Alba could do, because this race was an abnormality. Their legacies lasted for a long time. When Su Ming became the Child of Morus Alba, he summoned them from emptiness and turned them into his Mournful-Death souls. History Book 6 Harmonious Morus Alba's will wanted Child of Morus Alba Su Ming to fuse with his other self from Arid Triad, offering to fulfill his one request. He called out for his ten Mournful-Deaths and went out to meet Su Ming. When Child of Morus Alba Su Ming finally met Su Ming from Arid Triad, his fighting spirit was kindled in his eyes. He made ten Mournful-Deaths to seal the area with Eighteen Spirit Hell. Then with resolve, he sarted this battle of destiny. Using his will and the God of Berserkers' Palm, Arid Triad Su Ming destroyed from eighteenth to the seventh level of the Spirit Hell and Child of Morus Alba Su Ming was pushed back. After another clash, all levels up to second crumbled. The Child of Morus Alba turned into a butterfly from dark threads of light that formed Eighteen Spirit Hells.Ch. 1269 Su Ming used Mountain Shifter Art and formed nine mountains around himself. The mountains destroyed the butterfly, but were made disappeared by the vortex of ten Mournful-Deaths. Su Ming used then the Light of Extreme Darkness, but he was injured by declarations of death from the Mournful-Death soul. As he was forced back, Su Ming used his powerful will and manifested a red bolt of lightning and Five Colored Lightning imitating the Antecedental Spirit’s disaster. But they vanished into the vortex as well. Frowning Su Ming used finally Art of Believing. He believed about a place in some another Expanse Cosmos, which could be home for Mournful-Death souls and he exiled them there, before also using Curse on them.Ch. 1271 Powers Eighteen Spirit Hell is treasure Mournful-Deaths can use. It was given them by Su Ming of Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. Trivia Renegade Immortal and I Shall Seal The Heaven Spoiler Renegade Immortal Spoiler on Immortal Astral Continent, Celestial Clan's Imperial Teacher, Great Soul Sect's Founder and Empyrean Exalt Hai Zi was said to be from this clan. Since it was said that this clan was not native to Immortal Astral Continent, it is possible that the place Su Ming exile them during the fight is Immortal Astral Continent I Shall Seal The Heaven Spoiler Shui Dongliu was said to be the mixture of this clan and Nine Seals’s discarnate soul. Reference List Category:Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos Category:Characters